kagerouprojectfandomcom-20200213-history
Shuuya Kano/History
History : When Kano was still a child, he lived with his mother in a small apartment. Everyday, he would cover the injuries he had from his mother's beating, fearing that other people would think bad things of her. He would then go to the park, before his mother came back from work, and he would sit down on a bench wondering about the actions that made his mother angry, and if he was "useless" because he made those mistakes. Kagerou Daze V -the deceiving- : One day when Kano went to the park, he saw a girl who was playing on the horizontal bar laying on the ground. Kano purposely tried to help her, but instead slipped and hurt himself more. The girl was revealed to be Ayano. When she asked what he was doing, Kano lied, and said that he was doing a "super skill that can defeat bad guys in one strike". Ayano naively believed what Kano said, which left the latter in confusion. : After parting ways with Ayano, Kano went to a nearby shop to buy a cup to replace one that he had broken earlier that day. He went back to his apartment, and found the door unlocked. Thinking that his mother was home, Kano went inside the room, only to find that his mother was tied up and two men were taking her jewelry. Shocked by the event, Kano tried to take the jewelry back since he knew that his mother had worked so hard to get them, but he was overpowered by the thieves. When they were about to kill him, his mother took the blow. Shaken, Kano continued to resist the men, but he too was stabbed. As he died, Kano remembered that his mother had tried to say something to him, but he never knew what it was. : Coming into contact with the Kagerou Daze, he was possessed by the snake with the "Deceiving Eyes" ability, acquiring the power to deceive how people would perceive him and anything in his immediate surroundings. : Kano found out about his powers when he saw his mother instead of his own reflection on a mirror. He wanted to change himself back, but he did not know how to. As the police came, he tried to hide, but fell down and his power was canceled. Kano realized that when he feels pain, he can turn back into himself. : He was eventually brought to the orphanage. When he entered the orphanage, he bumped into a girl, (Kido), without realizing immediately that she was there, prompting him to think that she was a ghost, which made her cry. He thought that if he didn't manage to amuse her, he would die. Hence, he showed her his ability, posing as his mother and asked her to hit him, and she did. : He was later assigned to room 107 with Seto and Kido, and the room soon gained the name of "monster's room". They discussed how to rub off their image as monsters, which resulted in a huge fight between Kano and Kido, that had the only result of Kido starting to ignore Kano, to the point that when they were fostered temporarily by the Tateyama family, they hadn't settled their argument yet. In the Tateyama family Kano met Ayano whom he, Kano, had first met before in the park and considered her to be his first friend. Along with Kido and Seto they later created a gang, named by Kano himself: the Mekakushi Dan. Plot References }} Category:All pages Category:Character Subpages Category:Character History Category:Subpages